


Inkdemonth Drabble 1-Cake

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: Ink Demonth Drabbles [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Baking, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Frilly Cakes, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Wally Franks didn't know why Bendy was walking around carrying some of Alice Angel's cake mix,but he was the janitor so at least there'd be some sort of perk for his dull job at Joey Drew studios. Also it seems like Susie is planning a surprise party for Alice Angel's birthday.
Relationships: Alice Angel & Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Susie Campbell & Wally Franks, Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence
Series: Ink Demonth Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848466
Kudos: 6





	Inkdemonth Drabble 1-Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bendy and the ink machine,the copyright and Video game characters belong to the meatly productions.

Wally Franks the janitor sighed in boredom as he swept the dusty art department floor,for some odd reason Susie was being more secretive than usual and things had gone down a bit in the Sillyvision Studio after Joey Drew had been arrested for abuse of power over his employees and creating illegal working conditions in a workplace. Since Henry had been named co-founder of the studio in Joey's legal documents,there was still a bit of legal issues to deal with. "But I'm not meant to deal with stuff like this.Once I've finished mopping this floor,I'm outta here." 

He muttered as he cleaned up the messy floor and putting the messy waste away, until he saw the Sillyvision star Bendy the Dancing Demon himself heading towards the canteen carrying a cake mix packet. "Why are you going around carrying a cake mix packet Bendy? It seems pretty weird." 

Bendy sighed at Wally. "Hey Wally, I'm thinking up a surprise gift for Alice. Can you help me make this angel cake for her and Boris? The packaging says it's a heavenly delight,so it'd be perfect for the surprise birthday party Susie's been planning for her. Whoops,guess I spoiled the surprise for you." Wally chuckled with a bit of Brooklyn twang. "Don't worry Bendy. Since Boris doesn't like chocolate cake,we could always make some of the angel cake for him to enjoy. Guess you could make it in the studio canteen with me. Then once we find somewhere cool to put the angel cake in for the party,let's get out of here!" 

Meanwhile,over at Susie Campbell's house , Allison Pendle was fretting over the portion of melted chocolate,as Susie was readying the cocoa powder and caster sugar. "I'm not sure if giving Boris this devil cake is the right idea. Isn't chocolate dangerous to dogs,like when Doctor Hackenbrush had to explain canine anatomy to Joey drew and Henry those months back." "Don't worry Allison,I think Boris didn't eat chocolates in the cartoons last time I checked the scripts." Susie replied as she 

Allison then got a wooden spoon to cream the butter and sugar together in a mixing bowl, as Susie went to double check the frosting ingredients. 

Meanwhile back in the canteen of the studio,Bendy chuckled as he looked at the cake mix that had wound up covering the kitchen. "Wow,who knew making a cake would wind up making such a big mess and the weird thing is we aren't even doing the mixing from scratch. Boris you'd better not eat that cake while it's cooking,real world ovens can burn your hands." The wolf nervously gulped as he tried to sneak over towards the oven. "Whoops, thought you wouldn't see me. Guess I'd better go get the party room ready with what we've got." Then Boris got what few decorations that the Sillyvision 

As the guest of Honour herself,Alice Angel walked into the party room, a nervous hush filled the party room. Just as Alice asked. "Why are the lights off here and where is everyone else for the party?" Then suddenly the lights got turned out as Henry,Wally,Allison,Bendy ,Boris and Susie yelled "Happy Birthday to you Alice Angel,from everyone here at Sillyvision Studios!"

Alice gasped in surprise,before giggling at the impromptu party room. "Oh, a surprise birthday party for me? Thank you everyone. Oh is that angel cake Bendy? Golly,I love angel cake!" Bendy chuckled. "Sure it is angel face. Just because I don't like you all the time,doesn't mean you aren't a good pal." 

"Aw, thank you you little devil darling. Here's some devil cake as a birthday gift from a few friends in return."


End file.
